A warm love
by slashygeek
Summary: Merlin lives in his flat, Arthur answers to his roommate ad, after a while the two fall in love and when Merlin falls ill Arthur calls the office bellow the flat, he is shocked by what the mans says. (Huge plot twist)


'It's cold…I mean, it's always cold, but more than usual, it's as if my very soul is like ice…' Merlin thought to himself as he wondered around his empty apartment, arms wrapped around each other, keeping him warm.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and there was a sound of a key being inserted and fumbled about.

"Mr Merlin Emrys…erm…it's Arthur, I've come to be you're roommate…I'm coming in…" He called and opened the door, Merlin hid behind his bedroom door, it's been a long while that he's had guests.

A beautiful blond man, about his age stood in his flat, bags in hand, he smiled, feeling the place roomy.

He wondered around.

"Merlin?" He called again.

"I um…I got the ad for the house…i…know the date is a bit old but you don't mind if I answered it late do you?" He called.

Merlin bit his lip.

"Must not be home…oh well…" He smiled and unpacked in an empty.

Merlin gently closed his door and shook his head and went to bed, not wanting to speak to him.

'A rude welcome…' He thought as he went to sleep.

He woke to the door opening.

"Oh…Sorry, I'm not a robber I assure you…I'm Mr pendragon…" A voice called.

Merlin groaned and sat up, looking at Arthur.

"Right…I saw that note you write on the door…it's okay, make yourself at home…" Merlin yawned.

Arthur chuckled. "I intend to…"

Merlin looked up and laughed. "Good one…" He smiled.

Arthur smiled and shrugged and walked in, offering his hand.

"Arthur Pendragon…" He smiled.

"Merlin…" The man grinned and shook hands.

"Well, I need to pull my weight here so I'll make breakfast and lunch…you can make dinner…" Arthur offered.

"Oh I like you…" Merlin breathed. "The others where rubbish…" He said and stood up.

"You slept in you're clothes?" He frowned.

"Yeah…I was really shattered last night…" Merlin said.

"Okay…we'll I'll make some food…" He smiled and left.

A moment pasted and Arthur called. "Err…Merlin…everything's expired..." He said.

"Oh crap…" Merlin cursed and ran to the kitchen.

"And I mean…everything…" Arthur sighed, holding up old coffee beans.

"I am...so sorry…I went on a really long holiday with my mate Gwaine, I then stayed with him for a while afterwards…I only came back yesterday…" Merlin said.

"It's okay…I'll buy everything we need…" Arthur said and got his wallet.

"You sure, it's a lot of money you're going to waist…" Merlin gasped.

"Lets just say I'm a real kiss up to my roommates…" He chuckled and ruffled Merlin's head and left.

He came back in the evening with bag full of food, Merlin chuckled and helped him unpack.

Arthur yawned.

"I'm going to bed…" He said and went to his room.

Merlin finished unpacking and went to bed.

Weeks went by, the two got to know each other very well.

"Achho!" Sneezed Merlin.

"You're cold…" Arthur said, rubbing his back.

"I'm always cold…" He shivered.

"That's because you're a vegetarian and thus have no fat on you. You're so skinny, I need to feed you more…" Arthur smiled and got out a hot water bottle and warmed it up and gave it to him.

Merlin smiled and hugged it tightly.

"Thanks…" He breathed as he warmed up.

"Don't mention it buddy…" Arthur chuckled and watched T.V.

"You…you've been really…kind to me…" Merlin blushed, looking at Arthur.

"I er…we'll…where roommates, buddies…we need to look out for one another…" He smiled, nervous.

"What is it?" Merlin chuckled.

"Nothing…" Arthur coughed and watched the screen.

Merlin sighed and put his head on Arthur's lap and looked up at him.

The man smiled and looked down and up again.

After a while the two fell asleep like that.

During the night, Arthur woke and carried him to his room and laid him on his bed and kissed his head.

"Love you…" He hushed and went to the door when a voice spoke up.

"Love you too Arthur…" He murmured.

Arthur gasped and turned to see Merlin smiled at him.

"Y….You do?" He asked.

"I do…" Merlin grinned.

Arthur smiled and slowly went up to him and hesitantly sat down on his bed.

"Can i….kiss you?" He asked.

Merlin nodded.

Arthur gently held his face and leaned him, both men closed their eyes as their lips met.

The kiss was slow and gentle.

After a while they broke off, panting slightly.

Arthur opened his eyes as stroked Merlin's cheek and laid him down.

"Have a good sleep…love…" He smiled and went to bed.

During the Summer, Autumn, Winter…and Spring, Arthur made Merlin a hot water bottle every night.

During storms and cold nights (which was every night) Merlin would crawl into bed with Arthur, the blond would hug him close, trying to keep him as warm as possible, buying large and hot blankets for him.

Merlin smiled each night. "I love you…" They would say as they fall asleep.

Merlin got up one morning.

"Morning..." He yawned as he saw the man making breakfast.

Arthur looked up and grinned and held him close.

"Morning my beautiful, lovable lover I cherish with-" He smiled and kissed his head.

"-All my heart…" Merlin grinned and helped him cook.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Arthur let go of Merlin and opened it.

"Who are you?" Frowned a man.

"I'm Arthur, Merlin's roommate…"

"Sorry?" He asked, irritated.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked, ignoring his question.

"I'm Gwaine…I came to get a few things…" He said and barged in and went to Merlin's room and got some D.V.D's.

"Erm…did Merlin say you can take tho-" Arthur frowned.

"Will you shut it, I'll be gone now…Hunnith is coming in a few days to get the car…"

"It needs a service probably…haven't used it since driving with Gwaine on holiday…" Merlin called.

"Alright…" Arthur nodded.

"What?" Gwaine hissed.

"Nothing…" Arthur sighed and Gwaine stood up and picked up a picture of him and Merlin.

He gulped. "It's all my fault…" He croaked.

"Sorry?" Arthur frowned.

"The…trip…I shouldn't have even taken him…"

"I'm sure Merlin enjoyed it…" Arthur frowned.

Gwaine sarcastically laughed and walked out, ignoring Merlin.

"What was that all about?" Arthur frowned.

"There was part of the trip where we got lost…we were quiet cruel to each other…he probably thought I hated the trip, but it was the best…" Merlin smiled.

Arthur kissed him and they lazily spent the day at home.

Merlin slowly sat up and shivered.

"I'll make it…" Arthur smiled and kissed his cheek and got up to boil hot water.

Merlin groaned and stood up.

Arthur looked up to see the colour drain from his face.

"Merlin?" he called as he took his hand away from the kettle, worry setting in his heart.

Merlin shivered and fell down to the floor.

Arthur gasped and ran up to him. "Merlin, you okay!?" He asked, lightly shaking him.

"I'm cold…" Merlin whispered, pain in his eyes.

"Shhh shhh love, I'll help, shhhh…" He hushed and kissed him and took the home line, holding him close.

"Yes?" Called a voice from the office in the entrance of the building.

"Hello…sorry but could you get an ambulance, Merlin, he fell and he's ice cold…please come fast…" He begged.

There was a long pause.

"You're Mr Pendragon right?" He asked.

"Yes sir…" He nodded.

There was a long breath.

"Um…you said something about Mr Emrys?" He asked, unsure.

"Yeah, he's cold and ill…please I need-"

"I'm sorry but…Merlin died about twenty years ago…" He said and hung up.

Arthur was quiet and dropped the phone, frowning.

"What?" He breathed.

"Arthur?" Merlin called.

"Y…You're….dead…" Arthur said.

"What…?" Merlin asked.

"He…said you died…twenty…years ago…th-that's why…the food…Gwaine, the car…" Arthur breathed, tears falling down.

"Merlin…please don't leave Me…I love you…" He croaked, kissing him deeply. "I don't…want you to…be a ghost..i want you alive…with me…always…" He squeaked.

"It…makes sense…that's why I was so cold…that's why…no one ever visited…I'm dead…I remember…Me and Gwaine, we drove off a cliff by accident, we where both fast asleep from driving all night, we…hit a lake…my belt was stuck…at the end I drowned…he got me out and home…and…"

"You're suck here…" Arthur said.

"I….i don't want to leave you…I love you…"

"I love you too…" Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled, tears falling down and kissed him.

"Alright…lets…get you to bed…we can figure it all out tomorrow…okay lovely?" He asked.

Merlin nodded and Arthur carried him to bed.

Arthur crept to his room and got out a knife.

"I won't let you follow the light alone…I love you too much to let you go…" Arthur said and cut the knife into his chest and dropped to the floor. "I love you Merlin…" He smiled. "So much…and now…we can be together…forever…" He smiled and felt himself go.

Merlin woke the next day to Arthur hugging him.

"Morning…" Merlin smiled.

Arthur woke.

"Morning beautiful…" He smiled and kissed him deeply.

Merlin got up and went to his room.

Arthur gasped. "NO MERLIN!" He cried.

Merlin opened it to see Arthur's dead body on the door.

Merlin gasped. "W-WHAT!?" He screamed, stepping away.

Arthur closed the door and held him close.

"Arthur…Arthur why?" He gasped, shaking.

"I didn't want you to leave, I love you too much…" Arthur hushed against his hair, kissing him deeply.

"Arthur you stupid prat…" Merlin squeaked and held him close, crying.

"-but now I can be with you forever…I'm so happy Merlin…" He smiled. Stroking his hair.

"-but you're life…friends…family…"

"You're my whole life Merlin, that all means nothing but you, you mean everything…" Arthur hushed.

"I can't believe you died for me…" Merlin sobbed and kissed him.

"I love you so much…" Merlin grinned.

"I love you too…" Arthur smiled and kissed him desperately.

Months passed and the police cleared the body and found the security tapes and saw a see through man with Arthur, they said it was extraordinary and it took the whole world by storm, giving new look on love and how much you would do for the one you love, till this day, you can hear the two whispering loving words to each other.


End file.
